Can't Fight the Moonlight
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: She's working towards her dream goal of becoming a lawyer by working as a legal assistant, but her boss is almost the very definition of the devil. How will Meghan deal with him? Especially when her husband, Subaru, isn't even aware of what really goes on while Meghan's at work.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go into work today." Meghan remarked, her lower lip pouting as she sat at the kitchen table, drinking her morning coffee.

"You say that every morning." Subaru replied with a laugh.

Meghan smiled at him. "I'm serious."

He yawned sleepily. "I don't particular want to either, but we have to." He stood from his chair and took one last swig of his own coffee and went to the kitchen to rinse his cup out.

"We could call out sick or something. Spend the day lounging around here." She proposed to her husband.

He laughed again and came back over to her and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Wish I could bunny, I really do." Meghan couldn't help but giggle at Subaru's little private pet name for her. He'd given it to her as a joke between them when, for his birthday, she'd given him an apron with a cute little bunny on the front of it. She knew how much he liked cute things, so she had thought it perfect for him. But ever since then he called her that, teasing her as he always did.

But Meghan pressed on. "Oh come on, please? We could relax around the house! Spend some _alone_ time together." She waggled her eyebrows at him, causing him to grin down at her.

Subaru clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Extremely tempting offer, but I have that meeting today so I'm afraid I'll have to save my sick day for another day. Maybe next week?"

"Promise?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Promise. Next week we'll both take a sick day and just... veg out.." He pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

She watched as he closed the door behind him a sighed. She knew very well that him taking a day off right now was hard to do, but she couldn't help but ask anyway. Subaru was in line to receive a promotion at the office, putting him in his father's position (before he retired from it recently, that is). Meghan couldn't have been prouder, or happier, for him. It was his dream job, and she knew just how excited he was about it. She only wished she could say the same thing about her own job.

With her eyes closed, Meghan sat back in her chair and counted to ten in her mind. She could do this. She could make it through yet another day. It was only for a little while longer, until she finished her next assignment and she could quit with a clear conscience. Until then, all she had to do was to remain calm and not let him get to her. It was only another half of an hour and she'd be able to go home. She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger, glistening in the light while she spun it around slowly, she thought of the loving husband at home, trying to think of anything but this place.

After graduating from college and marrying Subaru, Meghan had gotten a job at a local law firm. With the encouragement from her father, the prime minister, and her husband of course, she was pursuing her dream of becoming a lawyer. She'd graduated almost at the top of her class with her bachelor's in criminal justice (and minor in law), and just needed a little time from school before she would apply to law school. She'd decided to gain a little work experience, something to spice up her resume and to look good for the schools she would be applying to, and applied at the law firm. She got the position almost instantly, but now she wished she hadn't.

Technically her title was legal assistant, but it may as well have been 'giant bulls eye'. In all of her years alive, Meghan had encountered bullies. They were just a regular part of life, an unfortunate part, but regular nonetheless. They'd always come out of the woodwork at some point, and she'd had her fair share in life, but boy did this one take the cake. Her boss, Ichigo Alric, seemed to take great pleasure in her misery. He had seemed friendly enough when she interviewed with him to get the job, but ever so slowly, his true nature started to come out. At first it was just rude comments every now and again, making some sort of snarky remark at her expense. That kind of thing was easy to tolerate for her, and she found herself wishing back to those times now. He was spiteful just to be spiteful. Nasty in nature just to see others miserable. He treated almost everyone at the office terribly. But Meghan was special. She was his newest little project, and he seemed to have taken a particular liking to making her as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Everyone else in the office ignored it, as they wished to avoid the same treatment, so Meghan endured it the best she could.

"Meghan, get in here!" A voice boomed from down the hallway. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before getting up and heading towards her boss's office.

"Yes, sir?" She asked politely as she stood in front of his desk. Never without his trademark lecherous grin, he tossed his rubber ball up and down in the air, his feet propped up on his desk.

"Close the door behind you, it's rude to leave doors open when you enter a room." He said, his grin widening. God how she wished she could slap that smile from his face.

"Yes Mr. Alric." She answered politely and went over to close the door behind her. She swallowed thickly and turned back around, going to stand back in front of his desk. But he'd already stood from his chair and was walking around behind his desk. Pacing back and forth like some sort of carnal animal waiting to pounce on its prey.

"How is that assignment of yours progressing Mrs. Ichiyanagi?"

"I have your debrief done and the only thing that I have left is some final research details on your current case to finish." She replied. Even with this hellish boss of hers, she did her very best work. Determined to make her time there at least somewhat worthwhile, and to learn at least a little something about the nature of the job.

He grinned and stalked over to her, coming within just inches from her. "Good. You're stupid, that much is certain, but you have potential. At least with you doing a little research for me, you might actually put a little knowledge in that empty head of yours." Her mouth gaped slightly at the comment, but unable to think of anything to say, she remained silent. Clenching her fists behind her back.

Ichigo licked his lips. "And you're not bad looking, so at least I have something nice to look at while you're here."

Meghan attempted to move further from him, but he only moved closer, pressing his body against hers. "Mr. Alric, could you please give me a little space?"

Ignoring her request, he chuckled. "Yes, that husband of yours is _quite_ the lucky man."

"Please sir, just a little space, I would appreciate it." She pleaded.

"You don't want to play nice today?" Her boss quickly grabbed her upper arm with his hand when she attempted to move away again and squeezed. She squeaked in pain and bit her lower lip as he raised an eyebrow down at her.

The pressure on her arm increased and she bit her lower lip to squelch her cry. "I'm sorry Mr. Alric." It almost surprised Meghan every day just how little she fought back against him, or why she just didn't quit on the spot. But every time, she would think about how badly she needed the experience, and how much she needed the money she was saving away from this job for law school. Never in a million years would she allow someone to treat her the way she let man treat her, but after all the nasty things he'd said, and implied about her, she had started to believe him. It probably would've sounded stupid to others, and they would have just told her that she shouldn't believe something someone like this would say to her. But she couldn't help it. She hadn't had the highest of self-esteems when her and Subaru had started dating. It had taken quite a while for Subaru to help her build it up. But with just a few months of working there, that whole foundation that she had worked so hard to build up, had come crumbling down.

Ichigo released her arm with a grin on his face. "That's better, now run along." He spun her around and swatted her on the butt. She fought tears as she returned back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, let's just stay here today. I'll even cook your favorite meal for you." Meghan whined with a laugh, looking up at Subaru with pleading eyes.

He crouched down and cupped her face with one hand. "You've been saying that just about every morning for the past few weeks now. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine! I just want to spend more time with you is all." She lied, not wanting to tell him the real reason why she didn't want to go into work. Nobody knew about what went on at her office, and at this point, she was almost too ashamed to tell him about it. It was her boss after all, and she was a grown woman. She should be able to handle it herself.

Subaru smiled. "I know honey, I wish we could too. But I do promise that after all this stuff at works gets settled down, I'll be able to spend more time with you. I'll take as many sick days as you want."

"Oh alright." Meghan replied, pressing her forehead against his.

Subaru suddenly eyed the purple bruise that had begun to develop on her upper arm. "What happened here?"

"Oh, must've bumped into a door or something. You know how clutzy I can be!" She replied quickly, giving him a smile.

He came forward and kissed her lips gently. "Well be careful will ya? I hate seeing you hurt."

She beamed up at him, loving the way he always fussed over her so. "By the way, is that event still tonight?" Some of the higher officials were having a formal charity event, and they had both been invited. Her father was even making a brief appearance, and Meghan knew that with all of the people going, it would look good for her and Subaru to make an appearance. Especially for Subaru and his new position.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up from here tonight after you get home from work. You have something to wear for it, right?"

Meghan laughed. "Of course I do. You helped me pick it out last week."

"I did didn't I?" He said, sounding rather proud of himself.

"You sure did. You sure I won't look bad in it?" She asked. Subaru had already gone to stand up next to her, but at her words, he stopped.

He cocked his head to the side and peered at her. "Now why would you say something like that?"

"I-I just don't want to look bad is all. Don't want to embarrass you."

Subaru pulled the other kitchen chair up next to her and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her into his lap. "You're starting to sound like you used to when we first got together, why would you think that you would embarrass me?"

Meghan felt rather silly for her comment, and blushed. "Sorry. I just know that this event is important for you, and I just want to look my best."

"You will. You're more and more stunning each and every day to me. If I had a little more time this morning, I'd take you in the other room and show you just how stunning you are." His voice a little rough sounding, and Meghan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then why don't you?"

Subaru groaned. "You'll be the death of me, I just know it. I really have to get going right now, but promise me that you won't say anything else bad about yourself while I'm gone, huh? I'm sure you'll be just ravishing tonight."

Meghan sighed as he kissed the tip of her nose adoringly. "Alright, I'll try."

"That's my girl. See you tonight." He chuckled before heading out the door for work.

Meghan thought back to her conversation with Subaru earlier as she sat at her desk, trying to finish with her research assignment for the day. The look of concern that he'd given her almost broke her heart, and she mentally promised herself to stop pestering him in the mornings about staying home for the day. She knew very well that he couldn't, and just because she didn't want to go into work, didn't mean she had to make him stay there with her. She was typing away on her computer when a shadow loomed over her from behind.

"You're not seriously still working on that are you?" Ichigo groaned, sounding rather annoyed.

Meghan closed her eyes briefly before turning to look up at him, mustering a smile. "Yes sir, I was just making sure everything was in order before I handed it over to you."

Ichigo grabbed both sides of her chair and leaned down towards her, his voice lowered. "You're just trying to delay handing in that assignment, aren't you? Just want me to come over here and bother you."

"N-No sir. I just wanted my report to be consist and precise, no other intentions."

"Oh come now, don't be coy. You just love trying to get my attention. Don't think I haven't noticed it." He said, his voice almost a whisper as he leaned further and further towards her.

"N-No I wasn't..."

One of Ichigo's hands came up and grabbed her chin, tilting it up. "You just wait, my little pet. I promise that once I have you alone, when you finish with this little project of yours, I'll make sure to treat you right. You'll be begging for more." He sneered down at her, and roughly released her chin before turning on his heel and stomping back to his office. With her heart continuing to thunder loudly in her chest, Meghan sank back into her chair. She closed her eyes and counted to ten repeatedly in her mind. Only a little while longer and she'd be free of this place, of him.

Later that evening, Meghan was putting her earrings on, looking at herself in the mirror waiting for Subaru to come home. Though it was hard for her to admit, the dress did suit her quite fabulously, and she couldn't help but to smile. Her husband certainly did have excellent taste when it came to her clothing, loving the way the silk gown hugged her curves in all the right ways. The way that the light seemed to catch the regal red in the gown had left her almost speechless when she'd put it on. It was her favorite color after all, and Subaru had always said that it was a wonderful color on her. Her curly waves cascaded down her shoulders and back and only seemed to highlight the earrings she slid into place.

It had taken her a little longer than usual to calm down from work today, so she was rather glad that Subaru appeared to be running a few minutes behind. But she wouldn't think about all of that tonight. Tonight was all about her and Subaru, and she wished to try and have a least a little bit of fun.

She heard the front door open and smoothed her dress out, grabbing her handbag and making her way into the other room.

"Hey bunny I'm home! Sorry I'm a little late, you ready to go?" Subaru called out. He'd managed to change into his suit before coming home, and Meghan had to take a moment to appreciate his handsome features. She loved seeing him in a suit, a weakness of hers that Subaru seemed to enjoy exploiting from time to time. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she stepped into the room, grinning at him.

The smile that had been on his face increased tenfold as he took her in. "See? Absolutely gorgeous." Meghan felt herself blushing at his words, and couldn't help but giggle. He took a few long strides towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Ichiyanagi." She whispered to him, reaching up and adjusting his tie.

"And you look truly delectable tonight Mrs. Ichiyanagi."

Meghan giggled. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Oh run away with me my love." Subaru sighed, nibbling her collarbone gently with his teeth. Oh how she wished they could just completely blow off the whole ordeal, especially when she felt her sensitive skin tingling under his ministrations, she'd promised her father that she would come.

"Maybe later, but for now we have to go to this charity event." She replied, pulling herself from his arms, almost reluctantly, and taking his hand. She bit her lower lip and pulled at his hand towards the front door.

"Oh you're killing me." He groaned before shuffling along behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The benefit was going splendidly, and Meghan found herself relaxing as she and Subaru made their way around, mingling with the other attendees. Most of the people that were there were government officials, so Meghan knew a good number of them. She and her father had gone on several business trips together in the past, and she was well acquainted with most of the other people there. The benefit of being the prime minister's daughter she supposed. But everyone there was so friendly that Meghan was glad that they had come.

She was delighted to have seen her father earlier in the evening as well, but only for a few minutes, as he had some pressing matters he had to attend to back at his office. She'd even spoken with Katsuragi, who was on her father's detail for the evening, for a few minutes. She missed seeing all of the other bodyguards as much as she used to, but they were all busy with work, so she had told him to tell all of them that she said hello. It hadn't been too terribly long since she'd see Kaiji, still keeping in touch with her old childhood friend, but it had been quite a while since she'd spoken with the others.

Subaru had his arm securely wrapped around her waist the entire time, like he was afraid she'd float away if he let go. The thought charmed her, and she felt the desire to see if he wanted to head home for the night. But with several other dignitaries to greet, she knew that she'd have to save her desires for later.

The small ballroom in which the benefit was taking place was quite beautifully decorated she had noted, loving the flower arrangements set up around the room. A band was set up in the corner, playing music for those who ventured onto the dance floor.

Subaru looked at her and smiled, leaning forward towards her ear. "I'll be right back, think you can handle yourself out here?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'll be fine." He kissed her cheek gently and removed his arm, leaving her to chat with some of her father's friends. She chit-chatted with them for several moments before deciding she wanted to take a brief break from all of the mingling. She excused herself and headed over to a table with champagne glasses scattered across it. Feeling a little thirsty, she sipped politely at the bubbly liquid, and sighed contently. She decided that if he was still up for her, she'd seduce Subaru when they got home, and have her way with him. The picture of him in that suit burning bright in her mind and she giggled to herself.

"And what's so funny my pet?" A voice said from behind her, and Meghan had to loosen the sudden death-grip she had on her champagne fluke. She turned warily to see Ichigo standing behind her, the smile he had on his face making her want to turn and run. Why was he here? The only people that had she knew that had been invited were government officials. How had he gotten an invitation?

"M-Mr. Alric..." She stuttered.

He took a step towards her and chuckled. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I-I just wasn't expecting to see you sir... How did you...?"

Ichigo reached around her to take a champagne fluke from the table and took a generous swig. "I'm a lawyer Mrs. Ichiyanagi. I've worked with many of the people in this room. I'm always invited to these types of events."

"I see... Well I do hope that you have a nice evening, if you'll excuse me..." She said and went to step around him, but Ichigo stepped in the same direction, blocking her path.

"Come on, let's dance."

"Oh, no thank you, I do have to be finding my husband..."

"Don't make me embarrass you my little pet." He said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the dance floor. She bit her lower lip as he squeezed her wrist, forcing her to dismiss any protests she had. He placed one hand on her waist, low, and grabbed her hand with his other hand. He held her hand firmly in his, squeezing it tightly as if to tell her to obey him, and held it to his chest. Leading her across the dance floor, he swayed her to the beat of the music. Everyone around her didn't appear to notice her immense discomfort, and she really didn't want to cause a scene at such a nice event, so she stayed quiet. Diverting her head and gaze firmly away from him.

"You know, I have to say that I was rather surprised when I saw you here. But I must say, I'm rather glad to see you in your little dress." Ichigo said with a lowered voice, so only she could hear him.

"My husband and I were invited..."

"Correction little Meghan, your husband was invited. He probably just brought you along because he felt sorry for you."

Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she refused to release them. "I was invited too Mr. Alric."

She felt as the hand on her waist began to trace little circles over her hip, and she swallowed her sudden desire to vomit. "Probably your father's influence then. No matter. What I'd rather talk about is this scrumptious little dress your wearing."

"I would rather not talk about that sir, if you don't mind."

"Oh but I do mind. Your husband doesn't seem to be paying you much attention, even looking the way you do right now, maybe I should just take you somewhere private." He whispered in her ear, causing Meghan to push back slightly on him, trying to remain as calm as she could.

"Mind if I cut in?" Meghan heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. Ichigo's grip on her loosened, and she was able to see Subaru behind her, smiling politely, but with pure venom in his eyes. Meghan inwardly sighed in relief, silently thanking her husband for cutting in.

Ichigo smiled politely and extended a hand towards Subaru. "Of course you can my fellow. You must be Mr. Ichiyanagi. I'm Ichigo Alric, Meghan's boss."

The venomous look in Subaru's eyes seemed to soften slightly. But only slightly as he took the other man's hand in his. "I see. Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have this dance with my wife."

"Of course," He said, nodding politely before glancing over at Meghan, "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Ichigo then turned and slowly left the dance floor. Meghan swallowed a sigh of relief and turned to look at her husband, who had his eyebrow lifted at her.

"I leave you for just a few minutes and I already have to fight of suitors?" Subaru said softly, in a teasing voice as if to mask the jealous undertone that Meghan couldn't help but to notice.

She smiled at him and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't expect to have any."

He held out his hand to her, offering her a dance, and she graciously took it. Subaru emitted charge of pure electric jealous from him, one that surprised even her. She knew he could get jealous, but this was a whole new level. He had nothing to be jealous of, she could well assure him of that, because she had no intention of being anywhere near that despicable man once she finally was able to quit. But she couldn't tell Subaru all of that. She desperately just wanted the feel of Ichigo's arms around her gone, wanting to feel Subaru's arms around her once again. Subaru wrapped his arm where Ichigo's hand had rested around her waist, and he pulled her close. He gently swayed to the music along with her, but only a few seconds in, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked, concern pulsing from his voice.

"Oh am I? Sorry, I do believe that my boss's hands were a little cold. Must just be a chill." She excused quickly.

Subaru lowered his head towards her ear and nipped it quickly, so no one else could see. "Then how about we get outta here and I can warm you up myself?"

Meghan smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Subaru unlocked the front door of their apartment, stepping to the side to allow her to enter first. He hadn't said much to her since they'd left, not that Meghan had really cared. She was still recovering from seeing her boss there, and hadn't really had anything to say to him anyway. More than ever, she didn't want to go into work the next day, but she kept her mouth shut. She walked inside, inhaling the scent of their home that she loved so much, and tossed her bag onto the table. The door clicked shut behind her, and she went to take her earrings from her ears when she felt Subaru's warm presence behind her.

He lifted her curls from around her shoulders and moved them to the side, pressing fire-laced kisses along her neck. Meghan sank back against him, letting out a moan. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, and Subaru held her against him. Subaru always seemed to know exactly how to make her putty in his hands, and was doing a suburb job of doing so at that moment. His lips were intoxicating, creating a small inferno each place he placed a tantalizing kiss on her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut when his teeth grazed against her.

"I've been wanting to do this all night to you." He whispered, his breath tickling her.

"Me too." She whispered back, gasping when his hands reached around to massage her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Her breasts strained against the flimsy material, wanton for his touch. Liquid heat pooled between her legs at the delicious sensations of his hands on her in such a way, causing her to bite her lip in an effort not to cry out. Subaru continued to give her little love bites across her neck and shoulders, accentuating each nip of his teeth with a delicate kiss. Meghan began wishing her dress would disappear.

Subaru seemed to read her mind, and granted her wish a moment later. His hands snaked back around behind her, and he slowly lowered the zipper, letting her dress fall to the ground around her. She let it pool at her feet, and took the opportunity to turn around and grabbed his tie, pulling his head down to kiss him. His lips seared against hers, and she moaned. His lips were always so soft and sweet that she was instantly addicted, needing more and taking more from his kiss. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. Not that she had terribly much experience with men before Subaru, but in the few men she had dated before him, she could say one thing with absolute certainty. This man could kiss, and he was damned good at it. Everything he did with her like this, he was good at. His tongue rubbed against hers sensuously, and she hadn't even realized that he was moving her until she felt her back press up against the wall.

Wanting to even the score but without detaching her lips from his, Meghan reached around and tugged impatiently at his jacket, wanting to feel his body against hers. She felt him smile against her lips, and helped her push it down off his shoulders. Subaru allowed her to undress him slowly, even letting her unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest to her. He always loved teasing her when they made love, so for him to let her undress him like this was unusual, but Meghan savored it. Her fingers silently appreciating the hardened muscles of his abdomen, hearing his sudden intake of air. His lips never parted from hers, even going so far as to suck on her lower lip while she pushed his shirt from his body. Falling somewhere uselessly to the floor behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his and he lifted her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

She felt him carry her across the room towards their bedroom and giggled, opening her eyes to see the purely lustful look in his eye. They entered the bedroom and Subaru kicked the door closed behind him, tossing her gently onto the bed.

"Even if he is just your boss, I didn't like seeing him hold you like that." Subaru whispered, lowering himself onto the bed over her, covering her body with his.

"I didn't like him holding me that way. I only like it when you hold me like that." She answered honestly. Subaru chuckled darkly and sprinkled feather like kisses across her chest, his fingers deftly finding the clasp of her bra and releasing her breasts from their confines.

"Then allow me to hold you, my beautiful little wife. All night long." Subaru said huskily before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth. Meghan clasped a handful of their bed's sheets in her hand as Subaru rolled his tongue across her sensitive bud. Though his pants remained, she could feel his bulging member straining against her thigh and she reached down to rub him through the fabric of his pants.

He quickly released her breast and let out a low groan, his eyes hooded with desire. He reached down to discard his pants and boxers with haste, letting his member spring free. The throbbing organ pulsed with life, and Meghan's mouth watered. Every time she saw him like this, she thanked her lucky stars that he was... well endowed. But Subaru didn't allow her time to stare, he grabbed her hips and dragged her further down the bed, earning him a shy giggle from her. He caught the fabric of her underwear in his hands and he ripped the thin material from her body, his impatience frankly apparent. She took great satisfaction in his reaction, having worn the particularly scandalous garment for his viewing pleasure.

Subaru growled with mock ferocity at her and pulled her so that she sat in his lap, her bare breasts pressed stark against his chest. His lips claimed hers once again, and he wrapped his arms around her, as if he couldn't get enough of her. Meghan loved that about Subaru. He just never seemed like he could get enough of her, showing this in even the simplest of gestures. But it was completely apparent here, when they were like this. He almost seemed desperate with need, his fingers digging into her porcelain skin. Without disengaging their lips once again, Meghan moved into position above him, feeling his heated member twitch with need.

They both groaned as she sank down onto him, her snug heat wrapping tightly around him. A smile touched her lips as she thought of how well they fit together, a lock and a key so perfectly meshed together. She couldn't imagine her life without him, without loving him like this. With her holding onto his shoulders, Subaru began to thrust beneath her, eliciting a helpless cry from her throat. He held himself up with one hand against the bed, and holding onto her with the other. She met each thrust with one of her own, meeting each other fiercely in the middle. The sensation completely mind-blanking, and only caused Meghan to increase the pace. She arched herself into him, offering him everything and holding nothing back. He growled her name against her lips, desperation and undeniable pleasure lacing his voice.

She felt the beginnings of her release and moaned. "Subaru..."

Subaru pulled his lips from hers and looked up at her. "Yes my sweet?"

"I... I think I'm... coming..." She whispered, desperate to hold on, desperate to go with him. At the same time. But she was fighting a losing battle, and she felt herself beginning to sink into the little death.

He bit at her shoulder with his teeth and chuckled, the laugh sounding harshly strained. "I am... too... take me with you..."

Like a command, her body responded, and she threw her head back. Pleasure so intense that it shook her body, like a spasm of uncontrollable splendor. "Oh... oh god!"

Subaru's eyes met hers and she saw as he too was swept into oblivion. His lips covered hers as he swallowed her cries, emptying himself inside of her. Her back bowed up against his with the force of her release, and he held her there against him. They panted heavily, everything having been so intense that it took them a moment to drift back into consciousness. The two fell to the bed together simultaneously, holding onto each other. Subaru wrapped her in his embrace, tucking her into his side as they continued to pant from their excursion.

"Wow..." Meghan whispered once she finally caught her breath.

"Yes, my cute little bunny?"

"That was... that was incredible..."

Subaru chuckled and she could feel him nod. "Yeah. Definitely."

"We'll have to do that again... soon..." She said, and with her words, he turned his head to look down at her, a mischievous look on his face. One that she couldn't figure out how he was able to muster after all of that.

"I can arrange for that. In fact... I think I could beat that one. I think it might be a good time for you to pick up that phone and call in sick for tomorrow, before I can get to you again." He said with animalistic eyes. And after she quickly placed her call and left the voice-mail, and had Subaru do the same, he proved that he could, in fact, beat that one.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the morning and Meghan was still curled up against Subaru, feeling his fingers stroke delicately up and down the column of her spine. She was bone-achingly tired after all of their...activities... from last night, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to move for quite some time. Subaru had been relentless in their love-making the night before, taking her at least four more times after she'd called in sick to work. She had no idea that it was even possible, to do it as many times as they did, and _still _crave for more. But, as she stroked his chest with her free hand, it didn't really surprise her all that much. Their desire for one another had not waned after they married, but had only intensified. Whereas most couples sex-life died down with time, theirs only grew more passionate. It was almost as if they were making up for all the lost time they had between them, all the years before they found one another.

She sighed contently, happy to finally have her alone time with her husband. She was also glad to just have an additional day away from the office, from Ichigo, but she didn't say so. It still amazed her just how jealous Subaru seemed to be towards Ichigo as he danced with her. But she was almost glad for it now, it got her away from him, and propelled her into the arms of her husband.

"Are you hungry?" Subaru asked with a sleep-tinted voice.

She shrugged against him. "Kind of. But I'm not entirely sure I can move yet."

He sat up and stretched, leaning forward to press a kiss to her already kiss-swollen lips. "Sore?"

"A little."

Subaru chuckled as if her answer satisfied him. "A good kind of sore I hope?"

She sat up next to him, holding the bed sheets against her exposed chest. "Very good kind."

"Well, you stay here for a few more minutes and I'll go out and start making us something to eat. Alright?" He asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He rolled over in the bed and stood up next to it, stretching his arms above his head, all still completely nude. Meghan sat back against the bed, enjoying the view. He grabbed his boxers and jeans and yanked them on, giving her a wry smile at her expression. He then slowly ambled out of their bedroom towards the kitchen, and Meghan sighed, trying to muster the strength to get up.

She looked down at her body, taking in some of the damage of last night. Subaru had left several little love bites on her body, from her shoulders to her neck, down to her thighs. A blush rose in her cheeks as she thought back to last night, the passionate night they'd shared. She noticed the bruises forming on her wrist, where Ichigo had grabbed her, and shuddered. She hoped Subaru wouldn't notice them, or would think they had come about from their night together at least. With a reluctant groan, she rolled over in bed and reached for her robe. The phone rang in the other room as she slid the thin material onto her skin, and she walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Subaru came around the corner towards her and grimaced. "Hey listen honey, that was the office and I need to go in for a few minutes."

Meghan jutted out her lower lip. "But I thought you called in sick too?"

"I did, but this is important and it'll only take a few minutes. I promise that as soon as I'm done, I'll come straight home. I'll even take an extra day off if you want me too." He replied with an apologetic smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He answered, grabbing one of his shirts from the laundry bin next to her. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her again, as if to seal the deal, and his lips lingered for several moments. Savoring her taste, her lips.

"I'll be right back. Lunch is on the stove and should be done by the time I get back." He said softly, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before releasing her and heading out the front door. With a pointed look at the door, Meghan huffed. As long as he came back soon, she wouldn't fuss at him. And he did say he would take the next day off tomorrow as well to make it up to her. It enthralled her even more at the prospect of calling out sick tomorrow as well, and she instantly perked up.

She decided to busy herself around the apartment until he returned, and went into the kitchen to investigate what it was Subaru was making for them. A delightful smell filled the air and Meghan's mouth watered. How lucky was she to have be with Subaru, whose cooking was better than anyone else's she'd ever met? She peered inside the oven to see some delectable treat baking. Although she couldn't tell what exactly it was just based off of appearance, it smelled sweet and she licked her lips in eager anticipation.

Grabbing the television remote, she turned the news on and meandered into the kitchen in search of coffee, listening to the morning report as she poured herself a cup. Seeing that Subaru had already put a pot of coffee on for her. He really was a thoughtful man, and even in his sudden need to go back to the office, he'd still put the coffee on for her. She'd make sure to give him a kiss for that when he returned... and more... She giggled to herself as she took her warm cup of coffee and sat on the couch, watching the news. He'd probably put the pot on for her as well because he knew just how utterly useless she was in the mornings without it. Either way, the thought made her happy.

Sipping at her coffee, she watched the morning news until it went off, and her coffee cup emptied. Going over and placing the cup in the sink, she stretched her arms above her head, her body groaning in mild protest to her actions. She turned on her heel and made her way towards the bathroom to take a shower. It would be perfect for her aching body, and she hopped in. Letting the warm water pour over her body in a cascade of blissful heat. A song popped into her head and she blatantly sung the words out, even though she knew she was probably extremely off key, and suddenly glad to be alone.

Once she was satisfied that her body was clean enough, she turned the water faucet off and dried off, walking into the bedroom to throw on some lounging around clothing. A pair of yoga pants and tank top seemed to be the perfect staying home all day combo, and she pulled them on, walking towards the laundry room while wringing her wet hair out with her towel. Subaru had done the last load of laundry, so she decided she'd return the favor and do this load. Tossing her newly wet towel, along with the other dirty clothes from the hamper, into the washing machine, she set the timer and walked away. Her still damp hair curled around her shoulders as she heard the water swishing about inside the machine, cleaning the clothes efficiently.

She had decided to tidy up the living room and was gathering some cleaning supplies when she heard a knock from the front door. Meghan looked at the door confusedly. She wasn't expecting anybody. And she wasn't even sure that she'd told anybody, other than a voice machine, that she had called in sick to work. Walking over to the door tentatively, she went to peer through the peephole on the door, but was unable to see the person on the other side. She shrugged her shoulders and went to unlock the door. It was probably just the mail person with a package again. Their mailman had always been nice enough to bring their packages to the front door instead of leaving it in the mailbox across the street. He'd said he didn't like leaving anything that could be of value out in the open, so he'd always just come and knocked on the door whenever he had anything for them. But when she opened the door, she instantly regretted her action, and felt the color drain from her face.

"Told ya I'd get ya alone now, didn't I?" Ichigo sneered as he leaned against the door frame, looking down at her menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

"W-What are you doing here?" Meghan stammered, almost unbelieving of what she was seeing. She had gone to slam the door in his face, but he'd only managed to push past her into the apartment. Meghan was trying to keep a safe distance away from him, but he was circling around her like a vulture circling its next meal.

He licked his lips. "You called in sick to work. I took that as an invitation."

"How was that possibly an invitation?"

He chuckled. "How was it not? I heard the voice-mail. You didn't, and still don't, sound sick in the least. With your husband off to work, and you here all by yourself, I had to take it as an invitation to pop by. Have a little alone time of our own."

Meghan shook her head vehemently. "That wasn't it, I swear. I really was feeling ill."

Ichigo clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Meghan, Meghan, Meghan. You really should learn to lie better."

"I-I want you to leave. Please leave." She said forcefully as he took a looming step towards her.

The amused expression on his face utterly pissed her off. "Oh but I'm not going anywhere. You are my employee after all, and I must look after what's mine."

"Well I'm not yours, and I've had enough of you treating me this way. I should've spoken up about this months ago, but I'm sick of this. I quit."

His grin only widened. "Cute, but your innocent little reaction isn't going to work. I've held myself back from you long enough."

Before she could ask him to leave once more, he charged forward and she found herself pinned down onto the living room floor. It took her a moment to even realize what had happened, and what was going on. His hands roughly groping at her body, causing her to wince under his touch. His grip was vice like on her arms, pinning them above her head, and her throat tightened. Fear slammed into her like a ton of bricks. The frightened look that must've been plastered to her face only appeared to please him.

She kicked back against him, but to no avail, he was just way too strong for her to push off. She screamed, cried out Subaru's name as if her life depend on it. And it was then, with horror in her eyes, that she realized that her life _might _depend on it. With Ichigo fondling her chest roughly and laughing down at her, she realized she might not make it out of this. So she screamed louder and longer.

Her screams only seemed to anger Ichigo, and he recoiled a fist and slammed it into the side of her face. "Shut up bitch! Don't act like you don't want this!"

She began to cry then, sobbing Subaru's name while Ichigo did as he pleased above her. Her tank top was already torn, revealing her bra underneath. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, not wanting to see anymore of what he was going to do. But it was then that she heard the front door burst open, and the force of someone slamming into Ichigo above her had her rolling across the floor. She gathered herself and opened her eyes, watching in amazement as Subaru pinned Ichigo up against the wall.

"You son of a bitch," Subaru growled at Ichigo, "so _you're_ the one who's been harassing my wife lately."

"What... are you … talking about...?" Ichigo gasped, his throat being crushed by Subaru's forearm.

"I installed cameras in your office you _stupid _bastard! I had been suspicious that something was going on when Meghan kept saying she didn't want to go to work. Now I know why! You've been torturing her for _months_!" Subaru seethed, pure rage radiating off of him in waves. Meghan watched as Kaiji and Katsuragi came rushing in through the front door after Subaru, coming in to assist his friend. She was too confused and too stunned to say anything, so she continued to watch on, nursing her bruised arms.

"This him?!" Kaiji asked, grabbing Ichigo's collar as Subaru continued to press him up against the wall.

"Yeah, this is him. I outta kill you!" Subaru shouted and went to hit him again, but Katsuragi stopped him.

"Don't Subaru. Take care of Meghan. We'll take this guy in." Katsuragi ordered, his voice rough and his gaze vicious as he looked at Ichigo. If it was worth anything to her, the look on Ichigo's face was priceless, seeing all three men on the verge of tearing him to pieces. Subaru's breathing hissed, and he shook with the effort to not pummel the man to death. It took him several moments, but he finally released Ichigo.

He spat in his direction as both Kaiji and Katsuragi led Ichigo out the front door, disappearing forever from Meghan's life. Subaru stood still, breathing heavily as he calmed himself. Meghan felt herself shivering uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face in pure relief. He'd heard her. He'd heard her calling for him, and he'd come for her. He turned to her then, the rage in his eyes completely vanishing at the rather broken expression on her face, and he collapsed to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his embrace. She sobbed against him, clenching his shirt in her hands as he held her, rocking her back and forth as if to soothe her.

He didn't say anything for quite some time, settling for just holding her. Like he couldn't figure out just what to say, or ask, her. And while she tried to control her shaking body, she was glad. She wasn't quite ready for it, and only wanted him to hold her, just like he was. If only for a little while longer. Tears continued to stream down her face like a floodgate had been opened, the understanding of what had just happened completely flooring her.

Some amount of time, an amount that Meghan was unsure of, passed before she had calmed down enough to say anything. She leaned back slightly to look up into Subaru's soft eyes, relaxing his face like he was afraid that the slightest bit of anger still left on his face would frighten her. He reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, and his thumb tenderly rubbed over the nasty bruise forming on her cheek.

"Why... why baby... why didn't you tell me?" He whispered finally.

She looked down. "I-I was too ashamed... I didn't want anyone to know..."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Why didn't you quit?"

"I wanted to finish up my last assignment, so I could quit with some shred of dignity. B-But I guess that would never have happened..."

"God baby I'm so sorry you had to go through that. So sorry." He said with a thick voice, and she could feel the pain in his own voice, making her feel guilty for keeping something like that from him.

"H-How did you know?"

"You kept saying you didn't want to go to work, and you just had... you just had this look on your face. Like you were scared or something, and trying to keep me from knowing. So I called Katsuragi and Kaiji and asked if they'd put in some cameras around your office, to see if something was going on that you weren't telling me."

"That was who called you earlier?"

"Katsuragi said that they were reviewing some of the footage they'd gotten, and that I should come and take a look... God Meghan I should've killed him for what he did to you..." Subaru whispered harshly.

Meghan shook her head and took his hands in hers. "No, you shouldn't have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. I know I probably should have... but I just wanted so badly to just finish up with some of my dignity still intact, and wash my hands of him forever."

"He bruised you... I know you haven't been 'just clumsy' lately Meghan. He's been hurting you. I saw the tapes."

"... I know."

"I watched, and heard, everything. The nasty things he'd say to you. The look on your face when he'd grab your arm and squeeze. The look he gave you when you turned around to leave. God I wanted to rip his eyeballs from his skull when I finished watching those tapes... I don't know how I knew he'd come here after seeing that. But I'm glad I did. We were walking up the stairs when I heard you screaming..." He stopped to take a shaky breath and Meghan realized that it was Subaru who needed comforting now.

This wonderful man who'd always come to her rescue when she needed him most was now crumpled on the floor next to her, holding her against him in his strong and loving arms. But looked as if he were going to break down at any minute. Though it had been Ichigo tormenting her, Subaru had had to watch every minute of it. He'd had to sit there and watch some other man treat her terribly, and she couldn't imagine the pain he was feeling now. She couldn't imagine how she'd have felt if she'd had to watch someone doing that to Subaru. And she felt such guilt for having put him through that.

Meghan leaned back and gave him a small sad smile. "Well I'm alright now, thanks to you. I don't ever have to see him again. But you came for me, and that's all that matters to me."

He smiled then and let out a small laugh, as if she'd said something ironic. "Of course I did. I'll always come for you my sweet little bunny."

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

He shook his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for. Yeah, you should have come to me the minute this all started, but I guess I can kind of understand why you didn't. But just promise me one thing, will ya?"

"Anything."

"Just promise me that you won't ever keep anything like this from me. I love you so much that I don't what I would do if anything happened to you. I think I just lost three lives after everything from today."

Meghan giggled and nodded. "I promise, and I love you too. So much." She leaned forward then and kissed his lips gently, feeling the love and warmth coming from him, and in that moment, despite what she'd just gone through, she was unexplicably happy.


End file.
